Heartbreak*~*~*
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: Duplica was the one who congratulated Ash after he won, but what if it was Misty, would things be different? AAMRN...maybe
1. Default Chapter

Hey... please read and review, constructive criticism welcomed....no flames please   
  
Heartbreak  
by Kasumi Sakura Showron Ketchum  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Misty, Ash, Duplica, Gary are around 19  
Suzie and Brock are around 23  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Misty sighed as she covered her face and fell back on her bed. Just then the phone rang. "Hey, how's it going?" she said trying to be happy. "No, really, I'm ok. No, I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight. Yeah, alright, bye!" She couldn't go to Duplica's party. How could she? Duplica was going out with Ash. Even the thought of those two together broke her heart. How could she stand seeing them hugging and kissing all night?   
  
Duplica came to cheer Ash on when he fought his final battle for the title of Pokemon Grand Master. After Ash won, Duplica ran up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek to congratulate him. Then she proceeded to ask him out to dinner that night. It was pretty much a blur after that. They were now a couple and there was nothing Misty could do about it.   
  
That's how she felt anyway. Misty was still in love with Ash. She had loved him for a while now. She loved all of him, from his spiky black hair and his favorite Pokemon League hat to his great personality and how cute he was when he played with Pikachu. She only picked fights and made fun of him to hide her feelings. She kicked herself being such a great actress that he actually believed her. She was supposed to be the one who congratulated him after his big win, she was supposed to be the one in his arms, but it was too late for that now.  
  
She sighed again and pulled a blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans out of the closet and changed. She picked up the phone. "Hey Suzie, are you busy? Want to go out for a cup of coffee? Ok, great, I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes." She grabbed her keys, put on her sunglasses and hopped into her silver Porsche convertible. She wasn't doing that bad either. She was Water Pokemon Master and it wasn't like she wasn't asked out by a lot of guys, but she didn't love them. She loved Ash. She pulled out of her driveway and turned on the radio.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!  
  
"Great....even the radio is mocking me...too bad my story doesn't end like that." She pulled up to Starbucks, parked her car and turned off the radio.   
  
"Hey, Suzie" said Misty as she got in line and ordered Frappachino.   
  
"How are you Misty?" replied Suzie with a smile.  
  
"You know very well how I am," Misty sighed. They sat down in the corner of the coffee house.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think they really love each other," reassured Suzie. "Err, actually I don't thin SHE loves him. She's just trying to get famous by having connections because of him. All she wants is the status."  
  
"I kinda figured that out, Suzie."   
  
"When?" Suzie asked. "How?"  
  
"She told me," Misty said. "I thought she was joking but now it's all pretty clear that it's true."  
  
"So since you know that, why don't you tell Ash how you really feel?" Suzie asked. "I mean you can't go on like this anymore, it's killing you!"  
  
"I can't, I don't want Duplica to hate me. I don't want to be the one who broke them up. He's so happy now."  
  
"But how long have you loved him? No matter what he did, you'd still love him right? No matter how stupid he acts sometimes? You'd still love him?"  
  
"Yeah," Misty sighed as she slumped back in her chair. "I can't, I won't. If he really loves me, then it will all work out, if not, then, I wish them a lifetime of happiness."  
  
"Hey," Suzie said as she sipped her coffee, "It's your choice. Whatever you do, don't forget, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty walked around the rest of the day pretty much out of it. She had been thinking what would happen if she had said something before. What if it was her who congratulated Ash instead of Duplica? Would she make him as happy as he was now? She was just so confused. She went home and went for a swim in her Olympic size pool. She did a swan dive into the pool. When she surfaced, she realized that it was one day before hers and Ash's anniversary. The one of their meeting that is. She still remembered that day with vivid detail.  
  
*He probably doesn't even remember* She thought.  
  
"Misty," a voice called.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: what do you think? i wrote this a while ago and i thought i was going to finish it but apparently not....tell me if you think its good so i can keep writing, ok? thanx!  
  
Kasumi S.S. Ketchum 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all...sorry a bit for the delay, but finals have kept me busy and I've been out of town... so thanx for the reviews although I must say FIVE doesn't give me much inspiration :( well, for the five of you out there, here it is!  
  
Please read and review!  
Disclaimer: don't own anything except the plot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty turned around. It was Brock.   
  
"Oh, hey Brock. You surprised me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you and Ash were going to do anything for your anniversary this year. Probably not, huh? With Duplica in the picture and all," Brock asked sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"No, I'm guessing not," Misty said as she got out of the pool. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Duplica is actually out of town this entire week. And...well, my cousin said that he saw her in a club making out with a random dude. I don't know if I should tell Ash, it would break his heart."  
  
Misty froze there. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe she would do that to poor Ash."  
  
"Actually, I don't think he would really care," Brock said under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say something?" Misty asked.  
  
"Umm, no, I didn't. Anyway...I just thought I should tell you. I better get going."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Suzie's apartment  
  
"You heard THAT from Brock? He never told me anything like that," said Suzie.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd come to you since you might know and I didn't really believe Brock," replied Misty.  
  
"I know what you're saying, Brock never really did like Duplica. He kept saying he got vibes."  
  
"So have you heard anything from him?" asked Misty.  
  
"From who?" ask Brock. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame.  
  
"You," said Suzie as she got up and walked over to him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Just looking at some breeding stuff at the mall," he replied as he picked her up and spun her around. He finished by giving he a deep kiss.  
  
"Ahem," coughed Misty. "Just gag me with a spoon why don't you."  
  
"Sorry, sorta forgot you were there," blushed Suzie. She led Brock to the couch and sat back down. "So, Brock, apparently, you've told my friend Misty here something you should have shared with me," Suzie said in a mocking sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh that...." Brock said as if he completely forgot. "Well, I wanted to know if Misty still felt the same way...it has, after all, been awhile."  
  
"Ok, I'm STILL here!" Misty interrupted. "Help me, what am I supposed to do? Even though Duplica doesn't care, I can't just walk up to him and say 'Oh, by the way, it must have slipped my mind, but I'm in love with you, break up with Duplica and go out with me.'"  
  
"Well," said Brock, "You could....in a perfect world."  
  
"Shut up! You're not helping!" Suzie said punching him in the shoulder.  
  
Misty looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! I'm late, I gotta go! Thanks guys, later!" With that, Misty rushed out of the door and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In Misty's Porsche  
  
"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" she said to herself. Misty had been driving around for about half an hour not paying attention to the road. She had been lucky to not have run into red lights or pedestrians, well until right about....NOW.  
  
SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!!  
  
Misty barely missed this guy. She got out of her car ready to scream at this dumb jaywalker.   
  
"Ash?!" She looked at him and he appeared pretty out of it. "Why weren't you watching where you were going?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing I'm going to ask you the same question," Said Ash somewhat amused.  
  
"I guess I was just in deep thought," Misty blushed and looked toward the asphalt.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing, really," Misty replied.  
  
"Uh huh," Ash nodded pretending to believe her. "So, we haven't had a long talk for a while, huh? You know, with you being Water Pokemon Master and all. How 'bout we go out for some coffee and catch up?"  
  
Misty looked up and simply nodded. They got into her car realizing they were holding up traffic. Misty drove without talking much.  
  
*This isn't at all like the Misty I used to know. I wonder what's on her mind* Ash thought.  
"Hey!" said Ash rather loud.  
  
Misty jumped. "Don't DO that!" she snapped.  
  
"What's up with you today? I mean I know I haven't seen you in a while but that shouldn't mean you got all quiet and reserved on me huh?"  
  
"Are you implying I'm loud and obnoxious?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not implying, I'm downright saying YES!" Ash joked.  
  
"You never change do you?" Misty sighed when she was secretly thinking how glad she was that he was like....well, Ash.  
  
"Nope, by the way, you missed the turn," Ash said as he pointed to the left. Misty gasped and took a sharp turn just barely missing the cars in the other lane. "WOAH! Watch it! Coffee's not THAT important, ya know." When the car stopped, Ash wobbled out of the car holding his heart dramatically.  
  
"Oh c'mon, stop being a baby," Misty said as she locked her car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Coffee shop  
  
"So, Misty, why ARE you so out of it today?" Ash said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I don't know but why are YOU so happy?" Misty said giving him a look.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you," Ash said as he leaned back in his chair still smiling.  
  
"Then I'm not telling you," Misty said slyly.  
  
"Oh by the way, Duplica dumped me," Ash blurted out. Misty almost chocked at this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: ahh, yes, another cliffhanger, you must hate me. reviews please....I don't know if I can survive without your support ::falls over dramatically:::  
  
Kasumi S.S. Ketchum 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well, here we are...This is the finale of our tale  
Thanx for the support  
Enjoy!  
Oh, and Do remember to review!  
  
p.s. if you like this fic....or not...still read my other ones, i personally think those are much better  
They are called:Just Another Day  
Untold Truth  
MUDSLIDE!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!" Misty screamed attracting the attention of half of the people in the coffee shop.  
  
"It's true," Ash said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit sad about this?" Misty asked still half-choking.  
  
"No not really," Ash replied casually. "I kinda saw it coming but I didn't want to humiliate her so I just wanted to see how long it would last. I really didn't expect her to play it out this long."  
  
"Really," Misty said somewhat disgusted.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, sure I'm a little hurt she would use me like that, but it gave me time to realize how great the person I truly loved was."  
  
"Oh," Misty looked up, "And who would that be?" Misty asked trying not to sound to sound too hopeful.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you," he smiled again.   
  
"That's not fair! So you really don't like Duplica anymore?" Misty hesitated.  
  
"Well, like I said, I'm not thrilled about what happened, but I'll live."  
  
"I see," Misty said as she cleared her throat. "So, umm, Ash..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nevermind." Misty couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him.  
  
"Here, follow me." He grabbed Misty's keys and dragged her out of the coffee shop.  
  
"What are you doing?" Misty asked as she was practically thrown into her own car's passenger seat.  
  
"Just trust me," Ash said. And without another word for an hour and a half, they drove. Misty fell asleep twenty minutes into the ride so when they got there, Ash didn't wake her. He just sat and waited for her to wake up. When she did, the sun had begun to set.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and stretched trying to wake up.  
  
"You don't remember? I'm shocked and appalled!" Ash said jokingly. Misty got out of the car and looked around. It was where they first met and today was their anniversary.  
  
"Oh, Ash," Misty whispered. "You remembered?"  
  
"How could I forget. It's you."  
  
"It's me? What does that mean?" Misty asked completely confused.  
  
"Remember when you asked who I was truly in love with? It's you," Ash said. He pulled out a bouquet of red roses. "I knew they're your favorite."  
  
"Thanks Ash," she took them and gave him a hug. "Wait," she said as she pulled away, "What about Duplica? Won't she be mad?"  
  
"What about Duplica? It was her idea to break up with me...I don't think she even cares if I drowned. And, actually, I would have drowned if you didn't fish me out of this river that day eight years ago." Ash drew Misty closer. "Thanks, I owe you my life," he whispered. Ash leaned in when...  
  
RIIIING RIIIING! It was Misty's phone.  
  
"Hey Misty! I just heard Duplica dumped Ash! This is your chance!" blabbed Suzie.  
  
"Hey, great timing Suz, I know already, I gotta go." She hung up. "Now where were we?" Misty asked wrapping her arms around Ash's neck.  
  
"I think it was right about here," Ash said and he leaned in and kissed her. Misty closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss. Ash put his hands on her waist and leaned her against the car door. They were like that for about five minutes.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Misty said as she pulled away. She pushed Ash playfully away from her and ran towards the riverbank. Ash ran after her. About ten feet away from their first meeting spot, Ash tackled Misty and kissed her again.  
  
"Okay, you win," said Misty.   
  
"I love you," whispered Ash and he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too," Misty replied.  
  
The two lay in each others' arms watching the stars deep into the night......and oh what the heck....they lived happily ever after :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: sorry it was a bit short and kinda rushed....well, i kinda think that sucked...how did you like it? please review and tell me what you thought of it! thanx again for reading!  
  
Kasumi S.S. Ketchum 


End file.
